seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Burlesque shows
Sassy Delure: Seattle's versatile vixen has been performing in Seattle's cabaret/burlesque scene since 2003. Sassy Delure : Seattle allsidige vixen har opptrådt i Seattles cabaret / burlesk scene siden 2003. Sassy Delure is classically trained and holds a BFA in Dance from Cornish College of the Arts. Sassy Delure er klassisk skolert og innehar en BFA i dans fra Cornish College of the Arts. She co-founded and performed with The Heavenly Spies for over 3 years as Double Oh Sassy and was also a member of the CanCan Stowaways. Hun co-grunnlagt og opptrådte med The Heavenly Spies i over 3 år som Double Oh Sassy og var også medlem av CanCan Blindpassasjerer. Sassy Delure has performed internationally and produced several of Seattle's hottest cabaret/burlesque shows including, FABULUXE, SIX and SONYA'S SIRENS. Sassy Delure har opptrådt internasjonalt og produsert flere av Seattle hotteste cabaret / burlesk show inkludert FABULUXE, seks og Sonya'S sirener. www.myspace/sassydelure.com ''' **** '''www.myspace / sassydelure.com {C}***** data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.misskittybaby.com/index.html" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Miss Kitty Baby She has performed her vintage style and high energy burlesque acts for your viewing pleasure and for fundraisers since 2005. data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.misskittybaby.com/index.html" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Miss Kitty baby {C}Hun har opptrådt hennes vintage stil og høy energi burlesque fungerer for å vise glede og for innsamlere siden 2005. She has studied technique as well as personal development and costuming from many great names in burlesque. Hun har studert teknikken samt personlig utvikling og kostymer fra mange store navn i burlesk. Career highlights include winning 1st Runner Up in the Viva Las Vegas Burlesque competition in her freshman year as a performer in front of thousands of fans, being a featured dancer in the book 'Burlesque: A Living History', and duties as a guest instructor with Burlycon and Trixie Lane's Kindergarten of Burlesque. Karriere høydepunkter inkluderer vinne første Runner Up i Viva Las Vegas Burlesque konkurranse i sitt freshman år som artist foran tusenvis av fans, som en omtalt danser i boken "Burlesque: A Living History ', og plikter som gjest instruktør med Burlycon og Trixie Lane barnehage of Burlesque. Kitty performs exlusively for charity. Kitty utfører exlusively for veldedighet. She is on call for charity fundraisers and donates earnings from paid events to the care of elderly legends of burlesque. Hun er på vakt for veldedighet innsamlere og donerer inntektene fra betalte arrangementer for å ta vare på eldre legender burlesk. ******{C}{C}{C}{C} ********data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.urbanbombshells.com" class="external text" rel="nofollow">/ Urban Bombshells Burlesque has quickly become Seattle's most renowned cabaret, as audiences nationwide have been captivated by their unique and diverse performances. data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.urbanbombshells.com" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> / Urban Bombshells Burlesque {C}har raskt blitt Seattle mest anerkjente kabaret, som publikum landsomfattende har blitt betatt av deres unike og varierte forestillinger. Transcending boundaries and breaking down barriers, the Urban Bombshells have created a vibrant show unlike anything you've ever seen. Transcending grenser og bryte ned barrierer, '' Urban Bombshells {C}har skapt et levende show ulikt alt du noensinne har sett.' Taking the splendor and elegance of classic burlesque and injecting a modern sensibility and style. Tar prakt og elegansen til klassisk burlesk og injisere en moderne sensibilitet og stil. Blending elements of jazz, to variations of comedy and performance art. Blander elementer av jazz, til varianter av komedie og performancekunst. With stunning beauties,and loud music, the Urban Bombshells Burlesque Show exudes a charismatic, defiant energy that appeals to a wide array of audiences. Med fantastisk skjønnhetene, og høy musikk, '' Urban Bombshells Burlesque Show {C}utstråler en karismatisk, trassig energi som appellerer til et bredt spekter av publikum.' Having already headlined for everyone from rock to hip-hop crowds, the ladies of Urban Bombshells are reviving the excitement of a concept once regarded around the globe. Har allerede headlinet for alle, fra rock til hip-hop folkemengder, damene i '' Urban Bombshells {C}er å gjenopplive spenningen av et konsept en gang ansett over hele verden.' Expanding the ideals with youthful perspective, while kicking ass and taking names along the way. Utvide idealer med ungdommelig perspektiv, samtidig som sparker rumpe og tar navn underveis. Molding their distinctive presentation with an ever-changing stage show and frequent guest appearances. Molding deres særegne presentasjon med en stadig skiftende sceneshow og hyppige gjesteopptredener. There are many imitators, but none possess the unique power of the Urban Bombshells. Det er mange etterlignere, men ingen har den unike kraften i '' Urban Bombshells {C}.' Ripping out your eyeballs and leaving you with a lasting impression long after the show has ended. Ripping ut øyeepler og forlater deg med et varig inntrykk lenge etter at showet er avsluttet. They remain the only Seattle troupe that can boast having performed in front of 800 people, and the only burlesque troupe that have both opened and headlined music venues alongside huge artist. De forblir den eneste Seattle troppen som kan skryte av å ha utført foran 800 mennesker, og den eneste burlesk troupe som har både åpnet og headlined musikk arenaer sammen enorm artist. You can generally assume that as a rule, you'll run into some celebrities in the audience of any UB event. Du kan vanligvis anta at som regel vil du kjøre inn i noen kjendiser i salen av noen UB hendelse. Most of the members of The Urban Bombshell Burlesque Show are also featured models on www.urbanbombshells.com, where you can view their personal profiles, blogs and photo galleries. De fleste medlemmene av The ' Urban Bombshell Burlesque Show {C}er også omtalt modeller på ' www.urbanbombshells.com {C}, hvor du kan vise sine personlige profiler, blogger og foto gallerier.'' '''' ********''' {C}'' ********'' data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.myspace.com/naughtyisniceproductions" class="external autonumber" rel="nofollow">1 Jet City Burlesque produced by Hottie McNaughty and Mr. McNaughty feature some of the most stunning creatures in Seattle burlesque. data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.myspace.com/naughtyisniceproductions" class = "ytre Autonummer" rel = "nofollow"> 1 {C}Jet City Burlesque produsert av Hottie McNaughty og Mr. McNaughty har noen av de mest fantastiske skapningene i Seattle burlesk. Jet City Burlesque productions benefit Seattle based charities, and are usually at Columbia City Theatre. Jet City Burlesque produksjoner fordel Seattle baserte veldedige organisasjoner, og er vanligvis på Columbia City Theatre. Hottie McNaughty, also a performer can be seen in her productions as well as productions by Paula the Swedish Housewife, The Pretty Pasties Pastiche, Sinner Saint Burlesque and more. Hottie McNaughty, også en utøver kan sees i hennes produksjoner samt produksjoner av Paula den svenske husmor, The Pretty pasties pastisj, Sinner Saint Burlesque og mer. '' ********'' {C}'' ********'' data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" class="text" >2 Paula the Swedish Housewife has been offering up premier burlesque entertainment for the last 21 years. class = "tekst"> {C} Paula den svenske Husmor har tilbudt opp fremste burlesque underholdning for de siste 21 årene. Her productions vary from the classic to the wild, Paula's shows are always a sight to behold. * Varierer Hennes produksjoner fra det klassiske til det ville, Paula forestillinger er alltid et skue å se. * data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" class="text" >3 Sydni Deveraux "the Chocolate Glamazon", performer and teacher, produces The Pretty Pasties Pastiche series, often on Sunday evenings monthly at Nectar Lounge in Fremont. class = "tekst"> {C} Sydni Deveraux "the Chocolate Glamazon", utøver og lærer, produserer The Pretty pasties pastisj serien, ofte på søndagskvelder månedlig på Nectar Lounge i Fremont. Featuring those loved and adored in Seattle Burlesque like Paula the Swedish Housewife, Elsa and Ernie Von Schmaltz, The Shanghai Pearl, Iva Handful, Waxie Moon, Belle Cozette and others, the Pastiche promises to entertain and inspire. Med de elsket og beundret i Seattle Burlesque som Paula den svenske husmor, Elsa og Ernie Von Schmaltz, The Shanghai Pearl, Iva Håndfull, Waxie Moon, Belle Cozette og andre lover pastisj å underholde og inspirere. Sydni Deveraux herself often performs in the series and can be seen guesting in other shows such as Burlesque Behind the Pink Door, Paula the Swedish Housewife presents, Sinner Saint Burlesque, Jet City Burlesque, Columbia City Cabaret and more. Sydni Deveraux selv ofte opptrer i serien og kan ses guesting i andre show som Burlesque Behind the Pink Door, Paula den svenske husmor presenterer, Sinner Saint Burlesque, Jet City Burlesque, Columbia City Cabaret og mer. data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://seattle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sydni_Deveraux&action=edit&redlink=1" class="text" >Sydni Deveraux * data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://seattle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sydni_Deveraux&action=edit&redlink=1" class = "tekst"> Sydni Deveraux {C} * data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" class="text" >4Lucky Penny -Has been delighting audiences in the Seattle area for years. class = "tekst"> {C} ''' Lucky Penny {C}-Har vært gledet publikum i Seattle-området i årevis.' She began her career as the doe-eyed darling, Honey D. Luxe, in the critically acclaimed Atomic Bombshells (www.theatomicbombshells.com and www.myspace.com/theatomicbombshells). Hun begynte sin karriere som DOE-eyed darling, Honey D. Luxe, i den kritikerroste Atomic Bombshells (www.theatomicbombshells.com og www.myspace.com / theatomicbombshells). She has since branched out to perform solo as Lucky Penny, though still delights in performing with the Bombshells as well! Hun har siden forgrenet seg til å utføre solo som Lucky Penny, men fortsatt har behag i å utføre med Bombshells så vel! Lucky Penny has been fortunate enough to have shared the stage with some of entertainments most intriguing performers: Dita Von Teese, Richard Cheese and Lounge Against the Machine, Dirty Martini, Julie Atlas Muz, Tura Satana, El Vez, and comedian Margaret Cho. Lucky Penny har vært heldig nok til å ha delt scene med noen av underholdning mest spennende artister: Dita Von Teese, Richard Cheese og Lounge Against the Machine, Dirty Martini, Julie Atlas Muz, Tura Satana, El vez, og komikeren Margaret Cho. These past years have been a whirlwind of excitement, having traveled to perform all over the US, Canada, Ireland, Germany, and with The Atomic Bombshells to Portugal and Shanghai, China as part of a special Olympics Opening Ceremonies Party. Disse siste årene har vært en virvelvind av spenning, ha reist for å utføre over hele USA, Canada, Irland, Tyskland, og med The Atomic Bombshells til Portugal og Shanghai, Kina som del av en spesiell OL åpningsseremonien Party. data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" class="text" >http://www.jamiestratton.com * class = "tekst"> http://www.jamiestratton.com {C} * data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" class="text" >Sinner Saint Burlesque Revue Hosted by Comedian Nicole Lucas, Sinner Saint Burlesque features the amazing talents of Evilyn Sin Claire, and a rotating cast of other talented performers. ''' ****'''Sinner Saint Burlesque Revue - With bawdy burlesque and show stopping song and dance numbers, Sinner Saint Burlesque is up to its tassels in talent and charm! class = "tekst"> Sinner Saint Burlesque Revue {C}Hosted by Komiker Nicole Lucas, har Sinner Saint Burlesque den utrolige talenter Evilyn Sin Claire, og en roterende kastet av andre talentfulle utøvere. {C}{C}{C}{C}''' ******'''Sinner Saint Burlesque Revue - Med uanstendig burlesk og viser stoppe sang og dans tall, er Sinner Saint Burlesque opp til sitt dusker i talent og sjarm! Beautiful burlesque starlets and a local comedian with a streak of blue humor come together for a fantastically entertaining show. Beautiful burlesk starlets og en lokal komiker med et snev av blått humor kommer sammen for en fantastisk underholdende show. Founded in June 2006, the Sinner Saint Burlesque Revue shows every Thursday night at Club Noc Noc in downtown Seattle. Grunnlagt i juni 2006, viser Sinner Saint Burlesque Revue hver torsdag kveld på Club Noc Noc i sentrum av Seattle. The ladies of Sinner Saint Burlesque also perform regularly in theatres and night clubs all over the northwest an beyond. Damene av Sinner Saint Burlesque også utføre regelmessig i teatre og nattklubber over hele nordvest en hinsides. Sinner Saint also provides a wide variety of entertainment for private or corporate events, fundraisers, and festivals throughout the west coast and Canada. Sinner Saint gir også et bredt utvalg av underholdning for private eller bedriftsarrangement, innsamlere, og festivaler over hele vestkysten og Canada. The current cast of Sinner Saint Burlesque features the grace and beauty of local starlets Evilyn Sin Claire, Miss Polly Wood, Lolita "Tatas" Valentino, Mis Patty Cupcake, and Jesse Belle-Jones as well as a rotating cast of fabulous guest performers! Den nåværende kastet av Sinner Saint Burlesque har den ynde og skjønnhet lokale starlets Evilyn Sin Claire, Miss Polly Wood, Lolita "Tatas" Valentino, Mis Patty Cupcake, og Jesse Belle-Jones samt en roterende kastet av fantastiske gjestespill! Visit http://www.sinnersaintburlesque.com for information about booking performances at your next event or about special party packages at our weekly show! Besøk http://www.sinnersaintburlesque.com {C}for informasjon om bestilling opptredener på ditt neste arrangement eller om spesielle festen pakker på vårt ukentlige show!http://www.sinnersaintburlesque.com''' ******'''http://www.sinnersaintburlesque.com {C}''' ******'''http://www.sinnersaintburlesque.com data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://wwww.facebook.com/miss.polly.wood" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Polly Wood - A member of Sinner Saint Burlesque, "Seattle's Tinseled Tart" dances regularly in Seattle at the Noc Noc, the Triple Door, and Burlesque Behind the Pink Door. data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://wwww.facebook.com/miss.polly.wood" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Polly Wood {C}- A medlem av Sinner Saint Burlesque "Seattles Tinseled Tart" danser regelmessig i Seattle ved Noc Noc, Triple Door, og Burlesque Behind the Pink Door. She is a cast member of Land of the Sweets: The Burlesque Nutcracker, Through the Looking Glass: The Burlesque Alice in Wonderland, and House of Thee UnHoly. Hun er en cast medlem av Land of the Sweets: The Burlesque Nøtteknekkeren, Through The Looking Glass: The Burlesque Alice in Wonderland, og House of Thee Unholy. In July 2010, she performed in the US premier of SHINE: A Burlesque Musical. I juli 2010 fremførte hun i USA statsminister i SHINE: A Burlesque Musical. In addition to performing at Tease-O-Rama SF 2008 and at the opening night show for The Burlesque Hall of Fame weekend in 2009 & 2010, she's been a Meteor in the Atomic Bombshell's Lost in Space show, performed at Nude Nite Orlando '09/Tampa '10, The Seattle Erotic Arts Festival, The Royal Tease in Portland, The Seamonster, The Bedroom Club, Columbia City Cabaret, the Can Can, Neighbors, Dr. Sketchy's, The Blue Caboose Revue, Rockabilly Rumbles, BOOBS '07 & '08 (Portland, OR), BreastFest, and more! I tillegg til å opptre på Tease-O-Rama SF 2008 og ved åpningen night show for The Burlesque Hall of Fame helg i 2009 og 2010, har hun vært en Meteor i Atomic Bombshell er Lost in Space show, opptrådt på Nude Nite Orlando ' '10 09/Tampa, The Seattle Erotic Arts Festival, The Royal Tease i Portland, The Seamonster, The Bedroom Club, Columbia City Cabaret, Can Can, naboer, Dr. Sketchy-tallet, The Blue Caboose Revue, Rockabilly buldrer, boobs '07 & '08 (Portland, OR), BreastFest, og mer! Polly got her start at Miss Indigo Blue's Academy of Burlesque back in 2006, where she is now the Executive Secretary and Teacher in Training: Polly fikk sin start på Miss Indigo Blue er Academy of Burlesque tilbake i 2006, hvor hun er nå eksekutivsekretæren og Teacher i Training: data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="/index.php?title=Www.academyofburlesque.com&action=edit&redlink=1" class="new" title="Www.academyofburlesque.com (page does not exist)">www.academyofburlesque.com . data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "/ index.php? title = Www.academyofburlesque.com & action = edit & redlink = 1" class = "new" title = "Www.academyofburlesque.com (side eksisterer ikke) "> www.academyofburlesque.com {C}. She's also on the Steering Committee for BurlyCon: Hun er også på Steering Committee for BurlyCon: data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="/index.php?title=Www.burlyconseattle.com&action=edit&redlink=1" class="new" title="Www.burlyconseattle.com (page does not exist)">www.burlyconseattle.com , and co-producer of NakedGirlsReading Seattle Chapter data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "/ index.php? title = Www.burlyconseattle.com & action = edit & redlink = 1" class = "new" title = "Www.burlyconseattle.com (side eksisterer ikke) "> www.burlyconseattle.com , og co-produsent av NakedGirlsReading Seattle kapittel data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.nakedgirlsreading.com/seattle" class="external text" rel="nofollow">www.nakedgirlsreading.com/seattle. data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.nakedgirlsreading.com/seattle" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> www.nakedgirlsreading.com / Seattle . She also co-hosts the Hun har også co-vertskap for data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.jackandwood.com" class="external text" rel="nofollow">The Jack & Wood Show w with her friend Fosse Jack! data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.jackandwood.com" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> The Jack & Wood Show w med venninne Fosse Jack! Polly delights audiences with her special brand of campy charm, and if you are lucky, barbecue sauce. Polly gleder publikum med sitt spesielle merke av campy sjarm, og hvis du er heldig, barbecue saus. Seattle's Tinseled Tart will have you seeing stars! Seattles Tinseled Tart får du se stjerner! ''' ****** ''' {C}''' ****** ''' data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.theatomicbombshells.net/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">The Atomic Bombshells have been performing regularly since arriving from New Orleans. data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.theatomicbombshells.net/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> The Atomic Bombshells {C}har opptrådt jevnlig siden kom fra New Orleans. -Originally hailing from the sultry swamps of New Orleans, THE ATOMIC BOMBSHELLS have taken the international burlesque scene by storm. -Opprinnelig hailing fra den sensuelle sumpene i New Orleans, har Atomic BOMBSHELLS tatt den internasjonale burlesk scenen med storm. As original members of the illustrious Shim Sham Revue in the historic French Quarter, these ladies were taught their bumps n' grinds by the original stars of burlesque's Golden Age, and were featured in numerous publications, such as GQ, Bust, and Tease magazine, and MTV.com. Som originale medlemmer av strålende Shim Sham Revue i det historiske franske kvarteret, ble disse damene lærte sine humper n 'sliper av den opprinnelige stjerner av burlesque Golden Age, og ble omtalt i en rekke publikasjoner, slik som GQ, Bust, og Tease magazine, og MTV.com. Now the girls bring a little Southern sizzle to the Pacific Northwest and beyond with their inspired combination of vintage Bourbon St. striptease, show-stopping choreography, and MGM-era kitsch. Nå er jentene bringe litt Southern sizzle til Pacific Northwest og utover med sine inspirert kombinasjon av vintage Bourbon St. striptease, show-stopper koreografi, og MGM-era kitsch. Since their debut at The Showbox in Seattle with Burlesque superstar Dita Von Teese, The Atomic Bombshells have been in high demand, performing to packed audiences in the city's most fabulous venues , headlining a 30-city Camel Speakeasy Tour all around the USA, and wowing East Coast audiences with a yearly summer residence in legendary Provincetown, Massachusetts' venerated theater scene. Siden debuten på Den Showbox i Seattle med Burlesque superstjernen Dita Von Teese, har The Atomic Bombshells vært i høy etterspørsel, utføre å pakket publikum i byens mest fantastiske stedene, headlining en 30-byen Camel Speakeasy Tour hele USA, og imponere East Coast publikum med en årlig sommerbolig i legendariske Provincetown, Massachusetts 'æres teater scene. This troupe of Burlesque All-Stars have been featured performers at US festivals such as Tease-O-Rama, the New York Burlesque Festival, and Miss Exotic World, and have collectively delighted audiences in Dublin, Berlin, Amsterdam, Hamburg, London, as well as throughout Canada. Denne troupe of Burlesque All-Stars har vært omtalt artister på amerikanske festivaler som Tease-O-Rama, New York Burlesque Festival, og Miss Exotic World, og har samlet gledet publikum i Dublin, Berlin, Amsterdam, Hamburg, London, som samt hele Canada. In Seattle, The Atomic Bombshells were the first troupe to bring burlesque to the historic Triple Door Theater, and have had sold out runs there, as well as at the city's oldest vaudeville venue, Columbia City Theater. In Seattle, The Atomic Bombshells var de første troupe å bringe burlesque til den historiske Triple Door Theater, og har hatt utsolgt kjører der, samt på byens eldste vaudeville verneting, Columbia City Theater. Most recently the Bombshells have spread their "gospel of glitter" overseas, performing sold-out events in Shanghai, China; and all over Portugal. Senest Bombshells har spredt sine "evangelium glitter« oversjøiske, utføre utsolgte arrangementer i Shanghai, Kina, og over hele Portugal. They are delighted to be returning to Shanghai this January 2009! De er glade for å komme tilbake til Shanghai i januar 2009! ''' ****** ''' {C}''' ****** ''' data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.littleblondebomb.com/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Inga Ingénue, "The Little Blonde Bomb", infuses her bubbly personality with traditional bump 'n' grind, resulting in an adorable mix of sexy blonde ambition and innocent "ingenuity". data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.littleblondebomb.com/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Inga Ingénue {C}, "The Little Blond Bomb" , fyller hennes sprudlende personlighet med tradisjonelle bump 'n' grind, som resulterer i en søt blanding av sexy blonde ambisjon og uskyldig "oppfinnsomhet". Ooh la-la! Ooh la-la! Mlle. Mlle. Ingénue was born and raised in Seattle, where beginning at age two, she studied ballet, tap, jazz, modern dance and choreography for dance and theater. Ingénue er født og oppvokst i Seattle, hvor begynner i en alder av to, studerte hun ballett, trykk, jazz, moderne dans og koreografi for dans og teater. Since joining the Seattle burlesque community in 2005, Inga has become an international burlesque star, and competed for the world title of Miss Exotic World in the 2008 Exotic World Burlesque Competition in Las Vegas. Siden begynte i Seattle burlesk samfunnet i 2005, har Inga blitt en internasjonal burlesk stjerne, og konkurrerte for verdens tittelen Miss Exotic World i 2008 eksotisk verden Burlesque Competition i Las Vegas. She has also performed in such prestigious shows as the "Land of The Sweets: The Burlesque Nutcracker" (A Lily Verlaine & Jasper McCann Production), "House of Thee UnHoly" (Paula the Swedish Housewife Presents), and will be playing the lead roll the upcoming production of "The Burlesque Alice in Wonderland" (Verlaine/McCann) in April 2009. Hun har også opptrådt i slike prestisjetunge viser som "Land of The Sweets: The Burlesque Nøtteknekkeren" (A Lily Verlaine & Jasper McCann Produksjon), "House of Thee uhellige" (Paula den svenske husmor Presents), og skal spille lede roll den kommende produksjonen av "The Burlesque Alice in Wonderland" (Verlaine / McCann) i april 2009. Inga is also an instructor for Miss Indigo Blue's world-renowned Academy of Burlesque in Seattle. Inga er også instruktør for Miss Indigo Blue verdenskjente Academy of Burlesque i Seattle. Visit Visit data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.littleblondebomb.com/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">www.LittleBlondeBomb.com and data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.littleblondebomb.com/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> www.LittleBlondeBomb.com {C}og data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.academyofburlesque.com/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">www.AcademyofBurlesque.com for more info on Inga Ingénue and The Academy of Burlesque! data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.academyofburlesque.com/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> www.AcademyofBurlesque.com {C}for mer info om Inga Ingénue og The Academy of Burlesque! ''' ****** ''' {C}{C}{C}{C}'' ********data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.burlyq.com/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">BurlyQ, featuring the nationally known Miss Indigo Blue ******** data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.burlyq.com/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> BurlyQ {C}, med den nasjonalt kjente Miss Indigo Blue {C}{C}{C}{C} **********data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.seattleburlesque.com/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Burning Hearts Burlesque ********** data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.seattleburlesque.com/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Burning Hearts Burlesque {C}{C}{C}{C}{C} ************ data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.the4horsemen.org/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">The 4 horsemen productions puts on a Drag/Burlesque show called Le Cabaret Noir (www.lecabaretnoir.com with featured artists such as; Ben De La Creme, Fuchsia Foxxx, Ernie Von Schmaltz, Paula the Swedish Housewife, Indigo Blue and much more. ************ data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.the4horsemen.org/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> The 4 horsemen produksjoner setter på Drag / Burlesque show kalt Le Cabaret Noir (www.lecabaretnoir.com {C}med populære artister som;. Ben De La Creme, Fuchsia Foxxx, Ernie Von Schmaltz, Paula den svenske husmor, Indigo Blue og mye mer {C}{C}< / li> {C} ************** data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.glitzkriegburlesque.com/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Glitzkrieg ************** data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.glitzkriegburlesque.com/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Glitzkrieg {C}{C}{C}{C}{C} **************** data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.queenbees.org/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Queen Bees **************** data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.queenbees.org/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Queen Bees {C}{C}{C}{C}{C} ****************** data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.myspace.com/theheavenlyspies" class="external autonumber" rel="nofollow">2-The Heavenly Spies joined forces in an underground assassin training camp outside Topeka, Kansas after finding a common love for both sleuthing and slinking. The girls were kicked out of assassin training after getting caught having a pillow fight in assassin secret headquarters. So they decided to leave the traditional constraints of espionage and join forces in sexpionage. Members of The Heavenly Spies are Agent Rhinestone, James Blonde and Honey Sexpot. And always on steamy surveillance—sultry songbird Nightingale Noir and stealthy stage spy Moneypenny. Their specialties include fishing for clues, fishnets, inept guards, garters, lip-reading, lip-locking, secret societies, Victoria's Secret, venom tolerance, vodka tolerance, going undercover and going under the covers. ****************** data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.myspace.com/theheavenlyspies" class = "ytre Autonummer" rel = "nofollow"> 2 {C}-The Heavenly Spies sluttet styrker i en underjordisk leiemorder treningsleir utenfor Topeka, Kansas etter å ha funnet en felles kjærlighet for både sleuthing og lusket. Jentene ble sparket ut av Assassin trening etter å bli tatt å ha en pute kamp i Assassin hemmelige hovedkvarter. Så de bestemte seg for å forlate den tradisjonelle begrensninger av spionasje og forene krefter sexpionage. Medlemmer av Den Himmelske Spies er Agent Rhinestone, James Blond og Honey Sexpot. Og alltid på dampende overvåking-trykkende songbird Nightingale Noir og stealthy scenen spion Moneypenny. inkluderer Deres spesialiteter fiske etter ledetråder, fiskegarn, ukyndig vakter , garters, leppe-lesing, leppe-låsing, hemmelige samfunn, Victorias Secret, gift toleranse, vodka toleranse, går undercover og går under dyna. {C}{C}{C}{C}******************* data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.myspace.com/rnp_zenzi" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Zenzizenzizenzic Burlesque '''Zenzi BurlesqueShows: '''October 9: 9:00pm; Oct'ober 10: 7pm' & '9:30pm.'Zenzi Burlesque produces a multi-media mash up of burlesque, vaudeville, music, and film, all with a bawdy, campy twist. Our lovely and talented performers come from around the world and across time to bring you a rousing night of entertainment, wit, and dance that will have you cheering when you're not laughing, hooting when you're not hollering. Follow the Zenzi girls as they try to rescue their darling Luna Starling from the clutches of the evil puppet master. Who is the mole? What happened to Luna? Who is this evil puppetmaster? We guarantee you have never seen a burlesque show quite like this. ******************** data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.myspace.com/rnp_zenzi" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Zenzizenzizenzic Burlesque {C}'Zenzi Burlesque " ''Shows: '''9. oktober: 21:00; ; oktober '{C}Ober ' 10: 19:00'. & ' ' 21:30' ' Zenzi Burlesque produserer en multi-media mash up av burlesk, vaudeville, musikk og film, alle med en uanstendig, campy vri. {C}Vår flotte og talentfulle utøvere kommer fra hele verden og over tid for å gi deg en rousing natt med underholdning, vidd, og dans som vil ha deg heie når du ikke ler, hooting når du ikke hollering. Følg Zenzi jentene som de prøver å redde deres elskling Luna Starling fra klørne til den onde Puppet Master. {C}Hvem er føflekken? {C}Hva skjedde med Luna? Hvem er denne onde puppetmaster? {C}Vi garanterer har du aldri sett en burlesk show helt som dette. {C}{C}{C}{C}''' ********************** ''' data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.missindigoblue.com/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Miss Indigo Blue ''' **********************'''' data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.missindigoblue.com/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Miss Indigo Blue {C}{C}{C}{C}{C}' ************************data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="/index.php?title=Fuchsia_FoXXX&action=edit&redlink=1" class="new" title="Fuchsia FoXXX (page does not exist)">Fuchsia FoXXX'' "The Hot Pink Exotic Machine"''! Seattles Voted 2007 & 2008 "Sexiest Bellydancer and Burlesque Performer" www.myspace.com/fuchsiafoxxx ************************ data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "/ index.php? title = Fuchsia_FoXXX & action = edit & redlink = 1" class = "new" title = "Fuchsia FoXXX (siden finnes ikke)"> Fuchsia FoXXX {C}'' '' "The Hot Pink Exotic Machine" {C}! Seattles Voted 2007 & 2008 "Sexiest Bellydancer og Burlesque Performer" www.myspace.com / fuchsiafoxxx {C}< / li> {C}{C}{C} **************************''data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.viennalerouge.com/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Vienna Le Rouge - Performing in Swarovski embellished costumes of her own creation, Vienna evokes bygone eras. Her style of Burlesque seems to capture a time when beauties and ecdysiasts like Anna Held, Gypsy Rose Lee, and Sally Rand ruled the stage with style and class. '' ************************** data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.viennalerouge.com/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Wien Le Rouge {C}- Performing i Swarovski pyntet kostymer av hennes egen skapelse, fremkaller Wien tidligere tidsepoker. Hennes stil av Burlesque synes å fange en tid da beauties og ecdysiasts som Anna Held, Gypsy Rose Lee, og Sally Rand regjerte scenen med stil og klasse. {C}{C}{C}{C} **************************** data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.vonfoxies.com/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">The Von Foxies **************************** data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.vonfoxies.com/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> The Von Foxies {C}{C}{C}{C}{C} ****************************** data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.myspace.com/mizgingersnapz" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Miz Ginger Snapz Seattle's Premier Black Burlesque Starlet ****************************** data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.myspace.com/mizgingersnapz" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Miz Ginger Snapz Seattles Premier Svart Burlesque Starlet ********************************data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.tempestburlesque.com" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Tempest Burlesque Seattle's newest burlesque troupe, featuring award winning ballroom dancers, professionally choreographed solo and group acts, boylesque and new shows every few weeks. The troupe features Jacqueline Hyde, Slick Moorehead, Ember LaValle, Lolita L'Amour, Jacques Lusso, EmpeROAR Fabulous!, Pinky Shines, Scandal from Bohemia, Holly Peno and Star Rising. All performers are independent performers who work collectively through Tempest Burlesque to provide the best and hottest show in Seattle and greater Puget Sound. Each troupe performs on different schedules at different venues. Check their websites for current detailed information, or keep an eye out for ads in The Stranger or the Seattle Weekly. Armitage Shanks and Kaleb alternate hosting duties in Burlesque Behind The Pink Door a weekly Saturday night show at 10:30 PM, 1919 Post Alley.* data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.tempestburlesque.com" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Tempest Burlesque Seattle nyeste burlesk tropp, med prisvinnende ballroom dansere, profesjonelt koreografert solo og gruppe handlinger, boylesque og nye viser noen få uker. troupe funksjoner Jacqueline Hyde, Slick Moorehead, Ember Lavalle, Lolita L'Amour, Jacques Lusso, EmpeROAR Fabulous!, Pinky Shines, Scandal fra Bohemia, Holly Peno og Star Rising. Alle utøvere er uavhengige artister som jobber kollektivt gjennom Tempest Burlesque å gi de beste og hotteste show i Seattle og større Puget Sound. {C}{C}{C}{C}Hver tropp utfører på ulike tidsplaner på ulike arenaer. Sjekk deres nettsider for løpende informasjon, eller holde et øye for annonser i '' The Stranger {C}eller '' Seattle Weekly {C}. Armitage Shanks og Kaleb alternative hosting avgifter i Burlesque Behind The Pink Door en ukentlig lørdagskveld show kl 10:30, 1919 Post Alley .* data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.myspace.com/burlyqbehindthepinkdoor" class="external autonumber" rel="nofollow">3 The Swedish Housewife and Francois L'ovejoi Present Seattle's first and only burlesque Orchestra! Where LIVE Big Beat and Live Burlesque meet for some LIVING bump and grind! For more information, press passes, photo passes 206-396-7667 paula@swedishhousewife.com www.swedishhousewife.com www.missindigoblue.com www.myspace.com/lilyandruby The data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.myspace.com/burlyqbehindthepinkdoor" class = "ytre Autonummer" rel = "nofollow"> 3 {C}Den svenske Housewife og Francois L'ovejoi Present Seattle første og eneste burlesque Orchestra! Hvor LIVE Big Beat og Live Burlesque møtes for noen LIVING bump og male! For mer informasjon, trykker du passerer, foto passerer 206-396-7667 paula@swedishhousewife.com www.swedishhousewife.com www.missindigoblue.com www.myspace.com / lilyandruby The data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://groups.yahoo.com/group/seattleburlesquesociety/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Seattle Burlesque Society is a Yahoo! Group for people involved in the local burlesque scene. If you are dying to go to a burlesque show in Seattle then you need to know where to go. data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://groups.yahoo.com/group/seattleburlesquesociety/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Seattle Burlesque Society er et Yahoo! Group for personer som er involvert i den lokale burlesk scenen. ''' Hvis du er døende å gå til et burlesk show i Seattle da du trenger å vite hvor du skal dra. data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.seattleburlesque.net/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">Seattle Burlesqueis the place where you can find a blog about upcoming shows, interviews with performers, a google calendar to keep track of all the shows and more! You can also add us to your friends at Myspace. data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.seattleburlesque.net/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> Seattle Burlesque er stedet hvor du kan finne en blogg om kommende show, intervjuer med utøvere, til en google kalender holde orden på alle show og mye mer! Du kan også legge oss til dine venner på Myspace. data-rte-instance="2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href="http://www.myspace.com/seattleburlesqueshows/" class="external text" rel="nofollow">www.myspace.com/seattleburlesqueshows' '' ' ''' data-RTE-eksempel = "2815-14213176554eea4520f12cb" href = "http://www.myspace.com/seattleburlesqueshows/" class = "ekstern tekst" rel = "nofollow"> www.myspace.com / seattleburlesqueshows ''' ''' ''' Category: Going out Category: Underground Kategori: Going out Kategori: Underground